TotallyChef 1 (Remake) - Episódio 5
Episódio 5 é o quinto episódio de TotallyChef 1. Os vencedores do episódio foram Edward Johnowicz, Lavender Van de Woodsen, e Ramón Velasquez, e o eliminado foi Luigi Agostini. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio Edward W.: Olá pessoal, bem vindos a mais um episó- Bella: EDWARD ME AJUDAAAAAAAAA!!! Edward W.: O que é dessa vez? Bella: A Agata e a Cher tão criticando meu estilo gótico! Cher: Garota, você é loira e tem um vestido azul, até eu sou mais gótica que você. Bella: Vocês não entendem, ok? Edward W.: Às vezes nem parece que vocês têm quase 30 anos. Agata: Joga na cara, inferno. Edward W.: Enfim, a gente começou o programa cedo demais ou ninguém vai participar hoje mesmo? *NO DORMITÓRIO MASCULINO* Theo: Edward eu juro por deus que eu vou- Edward J.: É sério, tira isso da minha frente! Luigi: O que tá acontecendo aqui? Theo: O Edward tá surtando por causa de um queijo. Edward J.: EU TENHO TRIPOFOBIAAAAAAAAA!!! 320px|center|thumb|— Era só o que faltava pra tirar meu sono, Cristo. Theo: Eu preciso da minha culinária grega, então se não se importam, eu vou comer lá fora. *ENQUANTO ISSO, NO DORMITÓRIO FEMININO* Kaori: Bom dia pessoal! Olivia: Mal dia. Kaori: Ué, por quê? Olivia: Como eu vou ter um bom dia se essa INÚTIL NÃO SABE FAZER UM CAFÉ QUE PRESTE???? Lavender: Seu cu, você que é frescurenta. 320px|center|thumb|— Elas sempre tão brigando por alguma coisa, um dia isso vai me deixar louca... Lavender: Sério Kaori, experimenta esse café e vê se tá ruim. Kaori: Eu... não tomo café. Prefiro chá. Olivia: Pelo menos na minha terra natal não tem café tão ruim assim. Lavender: VAI PRA PORRA COM A SUA TERRA NATAL PUTA QUE PARIU!!! Olivia: Surtou ela. 320px|left|thumb|— Desculpa coreanos, sei que não é culpa de vocês terem a Olivia. 320px|right|thumb|— Mais xenofóbica nunca vi... Lavender: Esquece, vou lá pra fora. *ÁREA EXTERNA DO ESTÚDIO* Theo: Ora ora, quem eu encontro aqui... *Lavender se vira para trás e vê Theo encostado na parede com um cigarro.* Lavender: Amado? Você não é menor de idade? Theo: Eu não ligo. 320px|left|thumb|— Bem que eu poderia dedurar e me livrar dele logo, né? 320px|right|thumb|— Tenta, gata. Theo: Então, tá fazendo o quê aqui? Lavender: Te interessa? Palhaço. Theo: Vai se fazer a difícil então. Lavender: Quê? Theo: Acha que eu não sei que você me persegue? Lavender: Hm, kkkkkkk tá né. Carol: OW SEUS PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Todos saem dos dormitórios.* 320px|center|thumb|— Realmente não se pode ter paz aqui. Carol: O PROGRAMA ERA P COMEÇAR FAZ MEIA HORA CADE VCS SEUS CUZOES DE MERDA ME DEIXA ESPERANDO EU TO GRAVIDA PORRA Olivia: Ué, o relógio do meu dormitório tá errado então. Ramón: Do nosso também. Carol: FODA-SE JA CHAMAMO OS CAMERAMAN VAI LOGO PORRA *Todos correm para o estúdio* Edward W.: Finalmente. Agata: Né, depois a culpa é só dos produtores. Kaori: Tá, já estamos aqui. Podemos começar? Edward W.: Tá. Olá pessoal, bem-vindos a mais um episódio de TotallyChef! Cher: Tá, eu já tô cansada de você ficar falando isso toda hora. Bella: Enfim, nossos participantes já estão aqui e vamos anunciar a prova. Edward W.: O tema da prova de hoje é... AÇÃO DE GRAÇAS! Lavender: Quê? Luigi: Mas não é época de natal? Carol: eh pq a gente n queria copiar prova da outra... Bella: Outra...? Carol: vc sabe Bella: Sei não. Carol: se fudeu ent amore Theo: Tsc. Outra prova fácil. Ramón: Você sempre fala isso. 320px|center|thumb|— Não sei quem é pior agora, Theo ou Olivia. Kaori: Aliás, a Carol não tinha saído? Carol: qm disse Kaori: Sei lá, só assumi. Carol: assumiu errado :) 320px|center|thumb|— Grossa. Edward W.: Enfim, vocês já sabem como é. 2 horas de prova e 5 minutos de mercado. A prova começa…AGORA! *Lavender corre pro mercado, já sabendo o que fazer, e vai em direção as nozes até que... Theo as pega.* Theo: Ops. Lavender: Filho da puta. Theo: Ah, você queria? Vai ter que pedir com educação. *Lavender pega a força da mão dele* Lavender: Obrigado. *Alguns participantes terminam seus pratos rápido, então se permitem um tempo para fofocar* Ramón: Ei Kaori, o que você acha? Kaori: Do quê? Ramón: O Theo e a Lavender. O Theo obviamente tá tentando bastante. Kaori: Eu não tô entendendo. O Theo tá normal pra mim. Sabe, sendo meio filho da mãe. Ramón: Hm. Se você diz... Edward W.: Acabou a prova amores. Cher: Vamos experimentar e dar nossas opiniões do prato. Carol: vai dar o caralho kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Bella: Ué, é o nosso trabalho. Carol: td mundo sabe q essa parte eh p encher linguiça, vamo so mostrar os pratos msm e ir pro ponto Edward W.: Ei, quem você acha que é? A dona do programa? Carol: sim?????????????????????????? 320px|left|thumb|— Ai, eu não aguento esse egocentrismo. 320px|right|thumb|— Quando a gente conta pra ela? 320px|left|thumb|— Lavender: Torta de maçã com nozes. 320px|right|thumb|— Ramón: Unindo o elemento tradicional da Ação de Graças com a cultura mexicana, fiz enchiladas de peru com vinagreta. 200px|left|thumb|— Edward: Sopa de abóbora. 320px|right|thumb|— Theo: Tzatziki. Carol: garoto ngm aqui fala grego q porra eh essa Theo: Urgh. Iogurte de leite de cabra com cubos de purê de pepino, temperados com sal e endro, com azeitonas verdes e folhas e hortelã. Feliz? 320px|left|thumb|— Luigi: Purê de batata. 300px|right|thumb|— Olivia: Prato de ação de graças. 200px|center|thumb|— Kaori: Torta de abóbora. Cher: Como assim, prato de ação de graças? Olivia: É o prato, ué. Agata: Tá, mas e o nome? Olivia: Sei lá, só sei que é tradicional. Bella: Garota... 320px|center|thumb|— Eu achei que já tinha deixado bem claro que NÃO SOU criativa. Carol: ok by tolas ja temos a lista de quem vai p eliminação Theo: Eba, vou ganhar. 320px|left|thumb|— Meu Deus, eu vou socar esse garoto. 320px|right|thumb|— Agressão de menor é crime! 320px|center|thumb|— Agressão de qualquer um é crime... Edward W.: Os que vão fazer a prova são... LUIGI, KAORI, OLIVIA, THEO. Theo: Como assim, na eliminação? Cher: Garoto, onde que iogurte tem a ver com ação de graças? Olivia: Aceita o tombo que a bunda dói menos. 320px|center|thumb|— Isso é o Red Velvet tudo de novo... Luigi: Sinceramente, já me acostumei com a eliminação... Kaori: Ah, não fica assim, você é um ótimo cozinheiro. Até me deu ideia de prato aquele dia! Luigi: Se você diz... Edward W.: Enfim, eliminação como vocês sabem é tema livre, então já podem passar no mercado e fazer o que vocês quiserem! *NO MEZANINO* Lavender: Que ótimo ver o Theo na eliminação, finalmente. Tava me irritando ele ganhando toda hora já. Ramón: Para de falar desse garoto, Jesus. Edward J.: E você para de ficar citando entidades religiosas. Os muçulmanos que assistem podem se ofender, sabia? Ramón: Ah, Deus... *Agora com menos gente no programa, tudo corre mais rápido, porque bem antes do timer da prova acabar todos já estavam prontos* Carol: mds vcs sao mto moles, proxima prova deixa q eu decido o horario Bella: Tá achando que é quem, a dona? Carol: ja falei q sim porra Edward W.: Enfim, veremos os pratos de eliminação. 200px|left|thumb|— Kaori: Wrap shawarma de frango com relish de pepino e rabanete. 320px|right|thumb|— Olivia: Tteokbokki. 200px|left|thumb|— Theo: Salada grega. 320px|right|thumb|— Luigi: Espaguete. Cher: Luigi, outra pasta meu lindo? Luigi: Desculpe, eu não tinha nada melhor. Agata: Infelizmente, os outros pratos foram melhores e mais criativos. Bem, exceto o do Theo, em um nível acho... Carol: ja sabe ne gato Edward W.: E o eliminado desse episódio é... LUIGI! 320px|center|thumb|— Bem, chegou minha hora... Kaori: Até mais, Luigi... Luigi: Até, e obrigado por ser minha única amiga nesse programa. *Kaori e Luigi se abraçam enquanto a Carol faz "owwwnwnwnw" no fundo. Luigi se despede do outros participantes e sai do estúdio.* Bella: Então gente, eu tenho um anúncio... Eu estou grávida! Carol: MIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMOOOOOOOOO Ramón: Mas isso já não foi revelado na... ah deixa quieto. Olivia: Parabéns... 320px|center|thumb|— Que o filho seja um julgador melhor. Edward W.: Enfim gente, esse é o fim desse ep de TotallyChef, até a próxima! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de TotallyChef 1 (Remake)